


Learning Curve

by EternalAegis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAegis/pseuds/EternalAegis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz and Ward are finally together for the first time they encounter some... technical difficulties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

He should have seen it coming; there was no denying that.  If only he had taken a moment to think things through before they got too far, he might have even been able to prepare.  

If only. 

He and Fitz had been flirting for weeks now.  It had started out innocently enough, a compliment here, a lingering touch there.  But one night a week ago it changed, Fitz decided to give him a kiss on the cheek before bed.  Just like that, no doubt, no debate.  He couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed it, but he hadn’t been prepared for it. 

And Agent Grant Ward was always prepared. 

The single kiss quickly escalated into desperate make-out sessions in empty rooms and hands that roamed over every inch of each other’s clothed bodies. Ward found it invigorating.  Ever since Melinda May had ended their relationship, albeit a physical one, he had been in a slump.  It wasn’t just that he missed having a friend with benefits, although that was certainly part of it.  He missed the way he felt when somebody wanted him, when he wanted somebody. 

So when Fitz knocked on his door with alcohol on his breath and hands that refused to be removed from his waist, the thought of turning him down didn’t even cross his mind.   Fitz had practically melted into his embrace, their mouths seemingly locked together.  It wasn’t long before he felt Fitz’s erection shoved up against his body, and he had no doubt Fitz could feel his against him as well.  

Their clothes had come off in a flurry, haphazardly tossed across his tiny cabin.  Ward shoved Fitz onto the bed and climbed on top of him, quickly returning their mouths to each other and keeping their naked forms pressed as close together as possible.

After what could have either been seconds or hours Fitz rolled them over and sat up on his waist,  Ward couldn’t help a whimper of protest from escaping when their lips were parted.  He wrapped his arms around Fitz in an attempt to pull him close, only to have Fitz shove them away. 

“But-” Fitz cut him off by putting a finger to his lips with one hand and grabbing Ward’s hands with the other, guiding it down his body. 

Ward’s body tingled with anticipation.  He’d only been with a man once, many years ago, and he had been too drunk to remember most of it.  When his hand finally reached Fitz’s hard length he couldn’t help but moan in excitement.   

It was much bigger than he anticipated, certainly bigger than his.  He slowly worked his hand up it, squeezing and feeling as he went. 

And then he felt it.  Something he wasn’t prepared for.  

Foreskin. 

Ward immediately froze, caught completely off guard.  Foreskin was a mystery to him, not only was he cut but he was fairly certain the man he had been with before was as well, though he couldn’t be positive about that.  

It made sense of course.  Fitz was from Europe, where he had heard it was more common to be uncut than cut, the opposite of the USA.   But it had never crossed his mind before that Fitz wouldn’t be cut like himself.   

And now here he was, about to finally have sex for the first time in months, and he was unprepared.  He had heard from his friends that you had to use different tactics with uncut penises than cut ones, but he had never paid them much attention.  Now he wished he had.  

“Is something wrong?” The smile was beginning to wane from Fitz’s face. 

Ward tried not to panic. “I uh, yeah, there's nothing wrong.” 

He quickly gave Fitz’s length a tentative rub.  Fitz closed his eyes and leaned back, which Ward took for a good sign.  Confidence returning, he started to rub up and down faster, like he might if it were his own. 

“Not so rough,” Fitz murmured.  Ward immediately let go and drew his hand back, as if he had touched a hot burner on a stove.  

“I need a moment to, uh, freshen up.”  

Before Fitz could say anything he shoved out from under him and across the hall into a bathroom, where he quickly locked the door.  He turned on the water and splashed his face a few times, trying desperately to collect his thoughts. 

“It’s ok Grant, you can do this.” He looked at himself in the mirror, water dripping from his face.  “It’s just a dick, they’re all essentially the same.  Stop overthinking it.” 

“Is everything alright in there?” Fitz was outside the door, his voice concerned.  

Ward took a deep breath and tried to regain his confidence.  If he could infiltrate enemy compounds and defuse nuclear bombs, he could have sex with an uncut penis.  He opened the door, trying his best to act normal.  

“Yeah everything’s fine. Now where were we?” He led Fitz back to his bed, where their mouths fell back into a kiss.  

The kiss was short lived, however. Only seconds after it began Fitz slid his hands through Ward's hair to the back of his head and began to guide him down his body.  Ward’s heart started to beat fast and his breaths were shallow and rapid.  _Calm down, you can do this._

But when he was only an inch away from Fitz's very erect penis he couldn't help but pull back. 

“Stop…” He sighed.

“Ok, what’s going on here.  What’s wrong?” Fitz sat down next to him on the bed, his eyes full of concern. 

“There’s nothing wrong.  It’s just… I just.” Ward closed his eyes, wondering if he was about to scare him away.  “I’ve never been with somebody who is... uncut.”

He kept his eyes closed, waiting for the mockery to begin.  But none came. 

“That’s it?” Fitz asked, his voice soft.

“Well, yeah.  As you could tell I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.”

Now Fitz laughed.  In another time Ward might have been worried about alerting the rest of the team to their actions, but now all he felt was embarrassment and shame. 

“I know, I’m pathetic.”  He started to stand up, searching for his clothes.

“No, no, you’re not,” Fitz placed his hand on the small of Ward’s back.  “It’s fine, Grant.  Lots of people have never been with somebody uncut.”

Ward looked back at him tentatively, and was relieved to see Fitz was smiling at him.

“Now get back here.” Fitz pulled him back on top of him.

“But, I don’t really know what to do.” Ward protested, still not convinced.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got all night for you to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece of fluff based on a prompt my boyfriend gave me!


End file.
